A Rainy Dose of Magic/Quotes
:(The Turner's House) :(The kids watching TV on the couch with the fairies disguised as pets and Cosmo and Wanda as couch pillows) :Ivette Ubetcha: And that concludes our weather forecast. Now, you for those who love a sunny day outside, go out there and enjoy it! This is Ivette Ubetcha signing off. :(Tommy turns off the TV) :Tommy: You heard the lady, guys. It's a whole entire day of fun in the sun! :Cosmo: Ah, not for me, thanks. I get sunburned really fast. :Juandissimo: C'mon, brother-in-law. Not even for a tan to make your day? :Blonda: I know mine would. :(the kids walk out of the door and enjoy the weather having fun and granting wishes until the sky turned gloomy; grey clouds appear in the sky) :Marty: Okay, uh, define a sunny day with that. :(rain; thunder and lightning appears; everybody gets wet with deadpan looks on their faces) :(scene skips to the kids inside the house drying up with Sunny as a giant blow dryer; Sunny turns to normal as they were all dry) :Jessie: Thanks Sunny. :Astronov: How could this have happened? :Cosmo: Maybe it had something to do with Tommy's wish about weather yesterday. :Wanda: That was only on a video game, that he un-wished a few minutes later. :C.J.: Let's check on the news and see what's up. :(Tammy turns on the TV) :Ivette Ubetcha: It appears there has been an error on the weather check. Turns out, it's actually going to be rainy and stormy all day long today. :Kids and fairies: Awww!! :Ivette Ubetcha: "Awww" is right. So, unless you don't want to go off on each other like animals while having a roof over your head, best I can say for all of you watching this is to improvise. Think of a way to enjoy yourselves and never... :(TV shuts off; all the electricity powered down making the kids and fairies get a jump scare) :Tammy: I wish for candle lights! :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof poof up candle lights around the living room) :(footsteps were heard from the stairs) :Timmy: (heard) Kids! :(fairies disguise themselves) :Timmy: Tammy, your mother and I are about to head to an appointment and we won't be back until dinner. :Tootie: You kids going to be alright by yourselves? :Tammy: Don't worry, mom, as long as we're together, there won't be any harm while you're gone. :Timmy: Good. Okay, we're off. :Tootie: Stay safe. :(Timmy and Tootie head out and close the door) :(the fairies appear to normal) :Mitzie: What are we going to do? We can't just sit here for the next nine hours doing nothing. :Cosmo: I say we find the weather analyser responsible for lying to us, we form an angry mob, and chase 'em off town for someone better in exchange. That should make our day. :Neptunia: Why not instead just spend some time getting to know each other better? Letting the kids know how we were assigned to them. :Astronov: You know what would be great? We would sit down, relax, and have the kids tell each other how we were assigned to them. :Greg: Good idea. :Marty: I second that. :Neptunia: Sounds like a plan. Why didn't I think of that? :(Juandissimo poofs up a round carpet) :Juandissimo: I figure the place would look fancy for us to have our decent conversation. :Otto: You've read my mind. :(everyone sits down in a circle) :Jessie: Oh Tommy, want to sit next to me up close? :Tommy: Um... sure - but not too close though. I mean, I don't wanna hurt your feelings but, I'm not in the hitting mood right now. :Jessie: But what if I get scared by the horrible weather? :Tommy: You, one of the most tough and popular girls in school afraid of little lightning? And besides, I know how you get when you're near me. You can be pretty rough when I'm around, hence why your fists go wonky. :Jessie: No I'm not! (right fist pumps like a heart making heart noises) I... (grabs a hold of her hand) I... (thoughts) Must... not... hit... Tommy! :(Jessie hits a large lamp next to her; the lamp falls down touching a bowling ball, making it roll around until it reaches a catapult making it launch the bowling ball right into Tommy's shoulder) :Tommy: Ow! Okay, first: Where did we have a catapult? And second: You are pretty rough. You can't control yourself. :Jessie: Yeah, well... (fist shrinks to its normal size) I wasn't always like this. Tell him, Gregory. :Greg: It's true. Before Tommy came to Dimmsdale Elementary, Jessie was a different person a while back. :(flashback) :Cosmo: (flashback) Ooh, flashback! :(Jessie six years old) :Greg: Jessie has always been the kind of girl who likes... well, all sorts of girl stuff such as beauty pageants. Yet, the more she's gone attached to it, the more... :Jessie: (heard) Let me finish the rest. It's kinda personal. I've always liked being admired for my looks and outfits. I've been using that as an advantage and wanted to be popular. :Tommy: (heard) Hmm. Makes me think of my mom. :Jessie: And I was. But, I wanted to remind myself not to take popularity in a cruel way where I don't get any friends. :C.J.: (heard) But, Tams and I were there to support you, helping you prevent yourself of what you're not. :Tammy: (heard) That's right, we knew for sure that if you let popularity go overboard in your head, you wouldn't even have any real friends. :(flashback over) :Jessie: And that's why you two have always been my best friends. That goes to all of you as well. :Tommy: Well, I'm sorry I've misjudged you. :Jessie: (chuckles) It's okay. :(thunder and lightning was heard; Jessie screams and jumps on top of Tommy's shoulders) :Jessie: Did I mention I have astraphobia? :Mitzie: Wait a minute. Something has come to mind. If you're so popular, how come you have fairy godparents? :Jessie: I'm glad you asked. :(flashback) :Jessie: (heard) I may be popular and have supportive friends and parents, but the one single thing that set up my misery was thoughts for my future. I wasn't aware of what was going to happen and frankly, I was quite scared of it. :Past Jessie: (sniffling) I don't know what might happen next for me. I can't even think straight of my own future. It just makes me feel miserable thinking about it. Oh, I wish there was some way I could just make that miserable thought go away! :(large fairy dust appeared underneath Jessie's bed) :Past Jessie: Whah?... :(fairy dust comes out of the bed and forms into three dust clouds revealing themselves as Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny) :Past Astronov: Do not fear, magical assistance is here! :(Jessie gasps) :Astronov: (heard) And that's how we got assigned as dear Jessica's fairy godparents. :Blonda: (heard) How lovely. :D.J.: (heard) But what about Greg? How exactly did you two manage to share your fairies? :Neptunia: (heard) Well, about a week later, Jessie was noticing that Greg has some ounces of misery in him too. :Sunny: (heard) So, she decided to share us with Greg. :Past Greg: What am I supposed to do? I have no purpose to move on in life and parents are busy this time of year. I'm the most miserable child on Earth! :Past Jessie: Perhaps I can help. :Past Greg: Jessie? What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with us by next week. :Past Jessie: I overheard what you were shouting out to yourself and decided to fill the void. So, I brought you a little gift... for us to share. If you tell anyone about this gift, we'll both be miserable. :Past Greg: I'm not even half sure of what you're saying, but show me the gift. :(Jessie snaps her finger summoning the fairies) :Past Greg: Wow! Fairy Godparents!! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :Past Astronov: Wow, you were right, Jessica, he is as enthusiastic as his mother once was. :(flashback over) :Poof: What a coincidence that we're now assigned to our former godchildren's kids. :Greg: And since then, I wanted be become someone who loves to have fun. :Otto: If by "fun", you mean by definition, pulling pranks? :Greg: (sigh) We've been over this, I only pull harmless pranks, well only at my friends, as long as I don't physically hurt anyone. :Marty: Hey, Tammy, do you have anything in the fridge? I could go for something to eat right now. :Mitzie: Yeah, I'm hungry too. :Juandissimo: I say in weather like this, how about some pizza? :Kids: Yeah! :(the fairies poof up a giant pizza) :Kids: Ooh! :Cosmo: Dig in, there's plenty for everyone. :(the kids eat the pizza off-screen and seen onscreen a few seconds later groaning with full stomachs as they've eaten the entire pizza) :Blonda: That's not even nearly as greedy as the actors back in Fairywood. :Marty: (looks and sees one last piece) Just one... more... bite. :Mitzie: (snatches the pizza) Oh, I don't think so. :Marty: Hey, that pizza's mine! :Mitzie: You snooze, you lose, brother. :Marty: I was here for that last piece first! :Mitzie: Well, I was born first! :(Marty pushed Mitzie; Mitzie puts the piece of pizza down and push Marty back; Marty pushed Mitzie again; the two keep shoving each other; the others try to break them up until Otto was spotted sneaking away from them to get the last piece of pizza for himself) :Kids: Otto! :Otto: Yikes! :Tommy: (grabs the pizza from Otto) Okay, now that the last piece is in my hands... so long suckers! (takes off) Ha-ha! :(Tommy runs around the house until Tammy out of nowhere jumps above Tommy and grabs the pizza; Jessie sucks the pizza out of Tammy's hand with a vacuum cleaner and takes off; Greg throws a water ball at Jessie's feet making her slip and fall; the pizza flies through the air until Greg catches it; Greg runs off with the pizza until he fell into a trap by Marty; Marty grabs the pizza) :Marty: You're not the only one with a prank twisting mind! (takes off) :(Marty runs to the halls until C.J. pulls up her leg making Marty trip and catches the pizza; Jessie stops C.J. by pulling up a stop sign) :C.J.: Oh, please. :(thunder and lightning was heard; Jessie screams and jumps and grab a hold of the ceiling like a cat; D.J. reveals that he was holding a recording of thunder and lighting) :Jessie: (hissing like a cat while still hanging on the ceiling) Not cool, dude! :C.J.: Thanks for the save, David. :D.J.: (snatches the pizza) Don't mention it. (takes off) :(the kids constantly go from door to door as they bump into each other and make a fighting dust cloud until they went to the living room where the fairies are still standing; the all grab a hold of the pizza struggling and fighting until a storm happens and the candle lights went off; the last piece of pizza was torn apart into pieces; they all look at each other sad in tears) :Tammy: What's become of us? Is one little storm plus one piece of pizza gonna take away that's most important to us? :Marty: Our starvation? :D.J.: No, our friendship. :Mitzie: He's right, guys. I mean, look at this place. :(camera moves around the house looking a wreck) :Wanda: Your parents will be here soon. Why don't we just poof everything back to normal? :Tommy: No, this is our mess and we'll fix it, as friends. :Others: As friends! ---- :(the entire house looking clean) :Otto: Well, it wasn't easy, but we've done it. :Tommy: (looking through the window) Oh, dad and mom-in-law Tootie are home! :(the fairies poof away) :Timmy: We're back! :Tootie: We figure we make it home as quickly as possible. (looks around) Well, looks like you kids really outdid yourselves. You cleaned the entire house? :Tammy: We sure did. :Timmy: Well, I should be a proud father right now. And you kids are in luck, because I brought some pizza for dinner later. :Kids: (making shocked looks) Pass. :Tootie: They must be exhausted for their hard work to help clean up the house. But we understand. :C.J.: Hey, look! :(the rain stops and the sun rises) :Timmy: Well, what do you know. :(the kids run outside and play) :(the fairies appear as butterflies) :Wanda: I sure hope there is a lesson in this. :Tommy: Yep, but it makes more sense when you explain it Tammy. :Tammy: Never let any kind of weather get the best out on you and your loved ones. :Tommy: Right, and everything worked out in the end for all of us and no damage was done. :Tootie: (heard screaming) What happened to my family lamp!? :(Jessie nervously smiles) :Greg: All except for one. :(screen fades to black) :(title card ending) ---- :(clips of the next episode) :Tommy: (voice) Well, it appears Mr. McBadbat has always dreamt of being a daredevil, huh? :Tammy: (voice) And he did thanks to Jessica and Gregory. :Tommy: Whoa! Flaming rings, electrical eel infested water, saw blades and giant scissors. :Tammy: You should really be careful what you wish for, especially when it comes to putting a family member in a death defying occupation. :Tammy and Tommy: Till next time! Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation